Forum:Golden Gash!!: Demon Revolution Army
Overview Golden Gash!!: Demon Revolution Army, also known as "Konjiki no Gash!!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun" (金色のガッシュ! !：魔物革命軍) and "Zatch Bell! Mamodo Revolution Army" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction created by NejiHyuga900. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash!! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (2000 A.D.) has started 1. 27 years later 2 and beyond, an evil organization, called the Demon Revolution Army, is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie Bell, as well as Zeon Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World? This fan fiction will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts. List of chapters } || July 21, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 3 || Ambush || July 22, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 4 || Recruiting the Past || July 26, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 5 || The Past and Future Meet || July 26, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- ! scope="row" colspan="4" | Volume 2: Climax of Chaos |- | 6 || The Second Attack || August 2, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 7 || The Additional Death Generals || August 5, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 8 || || August 9, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 9 || Necromancer of Darkness || August 13, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 10 || Master of Chaos || August 17, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- ! scope="row" colspan="4" | Volume 3: The Zulu Empire |- | 11 || Attack in the Past || August 20, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 12 || Battle in the Human World, Part 1 || August 23, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 13 || Battle in the Human World, Part 2 || August 26, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 14 || Battle in the Human World, Part 3 || August 29, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- | 15 || Epilogue || August 30, 2014 || January 7, 2015 |- ! scope="row" colspan="4" | Volume 4: Pre-Revolution Army |- | 15-1 || Operation: Oblivion || October 5, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-2 || Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 1 || October 15, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-3 || Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 2 || October 26, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-3 Alternate || Alternate version of Chapter 15-13 || October 26, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- ! scope="row" colspan="4" | Volume 5: Revolution from the Dead |- | 15-4 || The Calm Before Another Storm || December 8, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-5 || The Netherworld || December 11, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-6 || Resurrection || December 14, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-7 || Netherworld Army || December 17, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-8 || Armageddon || December 20, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-9 || Reunion || December 23, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-10 || Ragnarök || December 25, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-11 || Some Hope Still Remains || December 25, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-12 || Apocalyptic Conclusion || December 25, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-12 Original || Original version of Chapter 15-12 || March 18, 2015 || N/A |- ! scope="row" colspan="4" | Spin-offs |- | 15-3 Alternate || Alternate version of Chapter 15-3 || October 26, 2014 || January 8, 2015 |- | 15-12 Original || Original version of Chapter 15-12 || March 18, 2015 || N/A |- | Spin-off || Past and Future Meet Again || March 23, 2015 || March 24, 2015 |} List of characters See also (for The Fallen King characters, until I make profiles of them in my profile or into a new subpage): http://sta.sh/0nbvokfa9cn In additional to those characters, so far, this fan fiction also includes (and this fan fiction involves time traveling): * Zatch (Gash) Bell (past) - Protagonist * Kiyo(maro) Takamine (past and future) - Protagonist (past), Supporter (future) * Penny (Patie) (past) - Protagonist * Byonko (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Kafk(a) Sunbeam (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Kanchomé (Kyanchome) (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Li-en (Li Yen) (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Megumi Ōumi (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Parco Folgore (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Schneider "Ponygon (Umagon)" (past and future) - Protagonist/Supporter, Background (future) * Tia (Tio) (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Wonrei (past and future) - Protagonist/Supporter, Background (future) * Zeno (Zeon) Bell (past) - Protagonist/Supporter * Brago (past and future) - Supporter (for Chapters 1 & 8 respectively only) * Former King Bell (past and mid-future) - Supporter (past), mentioned only (mid-future) * Former Queen Bell (past and mid-future) - Supporter (past), mentioned only (mid-future) * Kolulu (Koruru) (past) - Supporter (for Chapter 1 only) and Protagonist/Supporter (remade storyline) * Kolulu (Koruru) (future) - Protagonist (remade storyline) * Coral Q (future) - Supporter * Kido (Kid) (future) - Supporter * Headmaster (future) - Supporter * Suzy (Suzume) Takamine-Mizuno - Deceased (The Zulu Empire arc only) Original supporting characters A list of my original supporting characters (OC supporters) that I didn't list in my characters list (except under family members). Not much to say about them so they're information. } Dr. Zulu's Robots Death General #7 Dr. Zulu of the Demon Revolution Army has made a lot of robots serving various purpose. } Character roles In the description of each chapter, I list each characters seen or mentioned in the chapter and placed their role in the fan fiction, usually as a whole, but some for certain chapters only. * Protagonist: Heroes that will commonly appear in each chapter. * Protagonist/Supporter: Heroes that won't get much attention but will still appear or at least be mentioned in each chapter somehow. Also known as "Minor protagonist." * Supporter: Hero/neutral characters that will only appear in a chapter or two. * Background: Characters that will (briefly) appear but doesn't really do anything other than appearing in the background. Also known as "Minor supporter." * Antagonist: Evil characters. The entire Demon Revolution Army are the antagonists of the fan fiction. * Anti-hero: (Former antagonistic) characters that plays a role similar to protagonist but doesn't want to be a real hero. * Mentioned only: Characters that are only mentioned in the fan fiction but never appeared in the fan fiction. Extras * Deceased: Characters was first seen in the fan fiction to already be dead or were dead and may not have any other roles. * Reanimated: Characters' whose corpses were revived but being controlled by someone else. * Resurrected/Rebuilt: Characters who were completely revived and came back from the dead. "Resurrected" for living beings and "Rebuilt" for robots. * Unknown fate: Characters' living status that hasn't been confirmed whether or not the character is alive is dead. ---- Comments If anyone here is interesting in reading my fan fiction. Feel to do so. And if you want to you can leave a comment here or on each chapter on DeviantART. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 03:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC)